The Light Before We Land
by SingleRoseOfWutai
Summary: My first FF7 fic. yuffentine. Vincent still has feelings for Lucrecia, and Yuffie can't stand it.


This was it, this very moment everyone had been waiting for. Omega had been defeated and deepground was no more. Yuffie ran as far as she could through the now completely destroyed Shinra ruins, seeing an unconscious Vincent fall from the sky.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, "It's over, you did it!" She continued to stumble her way through the ruins until she finally tripped over a large piece of metal sticking up out of the ground. _Damn it, _Yuffie thought to herself, feeling the red liquid running down her legs.

"…I'm so sorry…" Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's voice ran through Vincent's head over and over again.

"Lucrecia…" He laid there within the ruins, like a statue, his mind running through the previous events and his first love, "…it wasn't your fault…" Images of Lucrecia flashed right before his eyes. He allowed himself a quick smile, seeing a crystal clear picture of the woman in his mind, "Lucrecia…I miss you."

"What on the planet could you possibly be smiling about," A woman's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Yuffie…"Vincent looked at the seventeen year old girl who was now crouched over him, her leg still bleeding somewhat.

She smiled happily and waved, "hiya, now are you just gonna lay there for the rest of the night or what."

"Where is everybody," Vincent asked, standing up.

"They're all with Cid, with exception of cloud of course, he took Finrir and left without a word, but you know how cloud is, always such a—"

Vincent wasn't really paying much attention to Yuffie's blabbering; he just grabbed her arm and pulled her along through the ruins. After all he'd been through, the last thing he wanted to hear was Yuffie's constant talking. But he had to admit, he loved her constant blabbing at times. It helped him get his mind off certain things.

"Vincent," Yuffie called out, "Vincent!" He stopped in front of her, but didn't take his eyes of the path ahead. Lucrecia had come to his mind again.

"What."

Yuffie moved over in front of him so she could see his face more clearly, "You don't seem like yourself…you're thinking about 'her', aren't you?"

Vincent didn't have to answer for Yuffie to know the outcome of it all. Yuffie smiled, trying to hide the pain. It was no secret to Vincent how much Yuffie liked him, and Vincent cared for Yuffie, but still, all he could see was Lucrecia. He just couldn't let go of his feelings for her, and Yuffie knew this all to well seeing as she beginning to feel like a third wheel in a two person relationship.

"Yuffie," Vincent looked at her with those red piercing eyes.

Yuffie shook her head, "N-no, it's okay…I know you still have feelings for her…let's just keep moving, the gang's all waiting for us." She moved past Vincent but he grabbed her arem once more.

"Stop," He looked down at her, "If you have something to say then say it."

"I love you," Yuffie shot back at him, "I love you damn it, I fucking love you! But I feel like I'm the only one giving away my heart." Yuffie just about came to tears. _Calm down Yuffie,_ she thought, _look at what you're doing to yourself over a guy…a guy I love…_

Vincent stood behind her, placing a hand on Yuffie's tiny shoulder, "Yuffie…you know I care for you but—"

"You're still in love with Lucrecia," Yuffie finished the sentence for him, "It's okay really, I can't compete with an older woman, I understand. You have Lucrecia, the memory of her…why do you need me…I'll meet you back at the ship."

Yuffie slid out of his grasp and walked the rest of the way back by herself. Vincent just stood there staring up at the moon. Yes, he still had the crystal clear memory of Lucrecia, and yes he still loved her, and he knew those thoughts of her weren't going anywhere. But his feelings for Yuffie weren't going anywhere, either. She filled the whole that had been left by Lucrecia in his heart, but there was a part of him that still longed to see Lucrecia's smiling face once more. After all, she was his first love.

"Yuffie…" he muttered, his gaze now turned to the path in front of him.

Plzz tell me how it was, this the first time I'm writing an FFVII fic!!!


End file.
